


Not My King

by LilacMist



Series: my heroes s-supports [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, and good family vibes, and kissing, hi guys meet my flier team, i think i had michalis chopping someone's head off so if that's violent then there you go, i wasn't supposed to actually ship something from heroes but i did and now i'm stuck, oh i said graphic depictions of violence just to be safe, there's fluff near the end, this started out as a joke but i accidentally wrote something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMist/pseuds/LilacMist
Summary: "Is that how you react when your king addresses you?" Palla knows he just wants a reaction from her, but she can't help but turn around."You're not my king, and you never will be," she says coolly. "Lady Minerva has my allegiance. As far as we are concerned, it is you who has betrayed Macedon. Good day, Prince Michalis."feh ruined my life for making me ship stuff like this





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't edit this at all but it was burning in my soul and i needed to post it asap

They had not seen each other since Minerva had rebelled against Macedon. The world of Askr and the heroes corrupts time and space, so when Palla encounters the defeated king, she does not know how to react.

"Traitor."

That's all she needs to hear. He has not changed, and she has no interest in conversing with him. She does not make eye contact and passes him by.

"Is that how you react when your king addresses you?" Palla knows he just wants a reaction from her, but she can't help but turn around.

"You're not my king, and you never will be," she says coolly. "Lady Minerva has my allegiance. As far as we are concerned, it is you who has betrayed Macedon. Good day, Prince Michalis." She turns on her heel and strides away. He does not stop her.

They do not meet again until about a week later. The summoner had realized that specialized teams would be beneficial in the long run, and she had comprised a team of four flying allies. Palla mounts her pegasus and enters the training grounds. Michalis is close behind. "We are allies now, whether we desire to mend broken ties or not," he observes, grabbing Hauteclere and climbing onto his wyvern.

"It is ironic that you now worry about ties, seeing as you alone destroyed what held Macedon together," Palla said, gripping her sword more tightly. "Tell me, Prince Michalis, what is your true goal of conversing with me?"

"I suppose you have always been more tactful in speech than I," he began, goading his mount and catching up to her. She makes a disgusted face but lets him continue. "You are one of the strongest soldiers in Macedon, second only to Minerva and myself. I would like that you use that strength to serve me here."

"Absolutely not," Palla says quickly. "My allegiance lies with Minerva."

Michalis frowns. "Not only do you cut ties with Macedon, but you openly disrespect your commander?"

"She sees us as equals, not pawns to serve her." Palla tugs on her reigns and flies away, leaving Michalis alone when their opponents entered the training arena. He quickly fell to an enemy myrmidon, while Palla was no match for a thunder mage.

The next time they are sent into battle together, the summoner asks for two clerics to aid them. Palla is more focused now, only concentrating on the enemies in front of her. She cuts down an axe user with ease, and she is thankful for the healing when fighting a particularly bulky mercenary. Once she finishes off her targets, she turns to her teammates on the opposite side of the map. She watches in amusement as Michalis slowly defeats a pegasus knight. Her interest turns to Maria, his and Minerva's younger sister, who quickly heals him up. The last adversary is a dark mage, someone who neither flier could fight off easily. Michalis chooses to stay a safe distance away, opting to attack after the mage moved, but to his horror, Maria jumps into the line of fire. Palla kicks her feet and her pegasus flies over towards them, but she is not close enough to pull Maria to safety. "I can take magical hits better than you, big brother," the young cleric says happily. "Once I weaken her with my panic staff, you'll be able to finish her off!" Though her words seem logical, Michalis is distraught. Palla has never seen a more pained expression on his face, and it only worsens when Maria takes two strong hits from the fast mage. She is alive, but she has taken considerable damage. Michalis swoops in with a vengeance unlike Palla has ever seen, and in a display of blazing power, he severs the mage's head. Maria is too dazed from the blows to notice. Palla is glad. Michalis takes Maria in his arms and flies back towards base. Palla rescues her designated cleric and follows.

She finds Michalis in the infirmary, grasping Maria's hand as she sleeps. "She can be quite the fighter when she sets her mind to it," Palla says softly, remaining in the doorway.

Michalis turns and sneers at her. "Leave us!" he yells, much louder than intended, and Maria wakes up.

"Lady Palla," she greets weakly, raising her hand and waving. Palla waves back, but acquiesces to Michalis's request and departs.

They run into each other in a castle corridor shortly after. "How does Maria fare?" she asks. A smile ghosts Michalis's face for an instant, then it vanishes.

"She is healing quickly. The clerics say she will be fully recovered by tomorrow." He says nothing more.

Palla speaks up again. "I may have misjudged you, Prince Michalis. Though your devotion to Macedon's well-being is questionable, your love for your younger sister rings true. Perhaps you are not completely lost after all."

"Perhaps you should halt questioning your king," he hisses back.

"It's not a crime to love your sister dearly. I don't know what I would do without Catria and Est," Palla continues softly, ignoring Michalis's disdain. "Though you and Minerva claim he is dead, I want to believe that the Michalis I knew when I was young continues to live on in you. That is all. I will refrain from speaking with you in the future." She attempts to leave, but he grabs her wrist before she can get far.

"That Michalis was never me," he says icily. "He was weak, and I destroyed him. I am the epitome of power and glory now. Your words fall on deaf ears."

"Then there is no reason for us to speak ever again. We have no need for a cold-blooded murderer in Macedon." She tries to leave again, but he does not let go.

"I see no one else here. Is this how you feel? Yourself? The capstone of Macedon's whitewings?"

Palla scowls and finally pulls away. "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"I have no need for a cold-blooded murderer."

"That cold-blooded murderer has a name."

"I have no need for you!" She storms off, leaving Michalis alone. All he ever wanted was power, and he seized it through any means necessary. If that was all he needed, why did he feel so unsatisfied when she left? Why did her words pierce him like a blow from a sword? He returns to Maria's side, making sure she's recovering as quickly as the healers predicted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i actually played that paralogue to make sure the first part was possible but i had to use narcian instead of minerva bc i still don't have her :'))))

They don’t speak again for at least a month. The summoner had since pulled Minerva herself, and Palla had spent most of her free time sharing battle tactics and catching up with her best friend. Michalis had continued keeping to himself, only willingly spending time with Maria. Ironically, the four of them are reunited to aid the summoner in freeing contracted heroes from the Sacred world. Their pegasus knight is able to call close allies to her aid, and the archer hiding behind the wall can spring on the team of fliers in an instant if they are not careful. Michalis has no need for such care, holding Iote's Shield in one hand and Hauteclere in the other. He immediately moves into enemy range, intending to draw the fire of both the pegasus and the archer. Palla knows that Minerva will not stand long against the cavalier carrying a ruby sword, and she moves into position to take him out, next to Michalis.

The enemies begin to move. As predicted, Palla has no trouble with the cavalier. Michalis's shield blocks the archer's arrow from hitting, and he catches the pegasus rider's lance with his axe before she can do too much damage. He gets the archer right after. Maria walks up behind Palla and uses her healing staff. "The enemy knight looks fast. I don't think my brother will be able to finish her in time. Will you help him, Lady Palla?" she asks with wide, expectant eyes. Palla smiles and nods, not one to deny a request to help, even if it was to protect Michalis. Palla flies forward, blocking the doorway and defeating the speedy knight. The contract is broken, and the two get ambushed by the now allied team.

"Thank you so much!" Amelia cheers, wrapping her arms around Palla tightly. She can't breathe.

"You saved my brother and I! We are grateful!" Tana tells Michalis just as happily. He does not respond. The summoner welcomes the new heroes with open arms, and soon, the peppier of the new heroes itch to make friends. "We simply must spend time together, Lady Palla! Your swordsmanship is superb! Sir Seth is one of Renais's finest knights, yet you bested him with ease!" Tana praises the whitewing.

"My sisters and I can learn much from you, Princess Tana," Palla says. "Perhaps we should share battle tactics. I am sure it would be helpful in securing the freedom of more allies in the future."

Tana nods eagerly. "I saw amazing teamwork from your side as well! My brother Innes dislikes relying on others, but seeing you and King Michalis covering each other so well--"

"That scoundrel is not my king!" Palla interrupts. Her heated reaction frightens Tana, and she steps back.

"I'm sorry...you fought so well together, I had no idea you were not on good terms," she squeaks. "Please, excuse me." She scurries away like a little mouse.

"Tana, wait! I didn't mean..." Palla mumbles, watching her new friend leave. She curses herself for reacting so rashly.

"I thought we worked rather well together today as well," Michalis says uncharacteristically quietly from behind her. "It seemed she was just trying to compliment you."

"What do you want?" Palla asks, whirling around and crossing her arms.

"I had significant limitations in the battle today, and you covered my weaknesses. I wished to thank you," he says emotionlessly.

Palla frowns. "So you could demand I serve you again? I told you once, my allegiance is to Minerva and Macedon."

"This is not about Minerva," he corrects. "This is about me. You saved me from a week in the infirmary."

"That was Maria's idea, not mine," she says. "I would have left you be if she had not suggested I help."

Michalis smirks, an expression that unsettles Palla. "So you'd have left me to die, is that what you're saying?" She opens her mouth to counter him, but she can't find words to say. He is right. If she didn't try to protect him, she was permitting his destruction. "Wouldn't that make you a cold-blooded murderer?" he finishes.

Palla fumes. "How dare you turn my words against me!" He can't help but laugh in her face.

"Perhaps we have more in common than you thought," he taunts. "You have no qualms about killing me, just like I had no qualms killing the king. We are the same."

"Do you think this is fun?" she spits. "At least I have regrets! I chose to help you for Maria's sake! I doubt you considered how your sisters would feel when you murdered their father!" Michalis's smirk fades as Palla continues. "It's one thing to destroy a country, but nothing can compare to the damage you did to Minerva and Maria. Minerva wouldn't let herself cry in front of Maria, but she couldn't stop when we were alone. Maria never left Minerva's side, afraid she would lose her just as quickly as she lost her father. You never think about how your decisions affect others. You only care about yourself!" Michalis stays silent. This time, she is the one that is right. "At least while we're part of this Order of Heroes, consider how your actions will impact our allies!"

"Do you think I have no regrets?" he whispers, silencing Palla. "Do you think I cannot see the pain in Maria's eyes? I alone pulled her into war, and not a day goes by when I do not try to rescue her from it."

They leave each other, hateful words stirring inside them. Palla feels guilty, thinking back to her reluctance to help her own ally. Amidst this, she has hope. If Michalis cares as deeply for Maria as he let on, he has some humanity left in him. She tries not to, but she can't help but reminisce about how their lives were when they were young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is way more slow burn than i intended i'm sorry


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm a sucker for meeting as kids. this isn't even romantic yet?????? michalis just used to be a good boy?????????????????????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to know where all the info on the wiki comes from but n o i'm never going to know when we were told that lena left macedon at age 10

"When I say stop, make sure your knight is between you and your dragon!" Palla directed, turning around and closing her eyes. Her sisters Catria and Est, along with their friends Matthis and Lena, ran in circles around each other in the field outside Castle Macedon. The children spent time together often, but the days were especially bright when the royal family left the confides of the castle to play with them.

"I think the dragon should be the one saving you from the knight!" Minerva says, running up to the rest of the group. "Our dragons are the strongest, and they protect us from everything!"

"Minerva!" The youngest girls cheer, rushing over and wrapping their arms around their dear friend. Maria and Michalis arrive soon after.

"We can start over," Palla suggests, closing her eyes and covering them with her hands. "Remember, knight between you and your dragon when I say stop!" She hears a groan. "Unless you're Minerva! Ready? Go!" Palla listens to the giggles and happy screeches coming from her friends. The group continues to play for the rest of the afternoon, which quickly turns into Palla following Est around like a mother hen, making sure she doesn't get into trouble. Michalis does the same for Maria. "Shouldn't Minerva be watching Maria?" Palla asks Michalis, sitting down on the grass beside him.

He scoffs. "Minerva's awful at taking care of her. She lets Maria do dangerous things. I need to make sure they're both safe." Palla nods and watches Est try to keep up with Catria.

"They're really lucky to have you watching over them," she says softly.

"It also means I have much more expected of me. I'm to be king once my father passes, and I'm nowhere near strong enough," he sighs, resting his chin on his knees. "You understand, don't you? You've already begun training for the army."

She nods again. "I'm being taught basics of spear fighting right now. I'll begin working with mounts once I'm comfortable there."

He stares back out towards his sisters. "Wouldn't you prefer a world where you don't have to fight? A world where you won't have to send your sisters out to war?"

Palla swallowed and nodded, looking to her own family. "I'd do anything to keep them away from battle, but if it's the only way for them to survive..."

"That wasn't what I asked. What if...I could be strong enough. All by myself. I could unite the world and stop people like Maria from fighting." She looked back at him, seeing genuine concern etched into his face.

"Do you really think that's possible?" she asks. "That you could unite the world?"

He looks back down at his feet. "I want to try. I won't stop getting stronger until I can conquer the continent on my own..."

***

He has changed since then, Palla decides. He lost sight of his goal when he got swallowed in his quest for power, but at least he now realizes that he cannot singlehandedly conquer a continent, or even a tiny field filled with soldiers. He knows he needs help, but he uses his status as king to abuse his power and demand loyalty from those who do not wish to give it, like herself. What puzzles her more is that the loving brother who would do anything for his sister Maria is still inside him somewhere, but he refuses to treat anyone else with kindness.

"Palla?" Minerva knocked on her door, then came in without asking. "I heard you and my brother arguing before, and I wanted to make sure you were alright." Palla nods and motions for Minerva to sit down beside her. Minerva is her best friend, and as much as she wants to tell her everything that is going through her head, she knows she cannot. She would receive the same advice that she received years ago, right after Michalis took the throne. "The brother I once knew is lost forever," Minerva had told her that day.

"He is frustrating to work with, but I will do what I must to aid the summoner in freeing other heroes, as we were freed before," Palla says quietly. Minerva smirks and pats her on the back.

"If anyone can handle him, it's you, Palla." Minerva assures her. "Do you want to get something to eat to take your mind off him? I hear one of the thieves has a stash of sweets! We can bargain for some!" Palla agrees, but even as the two enjoy the lollipops they won in a bet, she can't shake Michalis from her mind.

***

He is brooding. There is no other word to describe him. Every misstep, every ill-thought-out decision, every second he spent relishing in his position is a poison, eating away at his soul. He also recalls that day he disclosed his ambitions to Palla. They were still children then--young and naive. How foolish he was to think that he could halt all wars by diving into one. His desire to unite all nations to protect the people had been warped into a need to prove Macedon's, and ultimately his, superiority. He loathes how easily he was manipulated, how weak his charisma, how flimsy his ideals. He does not even know why he continues to cling to something he is not. A king? Marth's army defeated him and left him without a kingdom. He has no power anymore, neither here nor in his home world. Why should he even continue? What is the point to this cycle of failure?

"Big brother?" Maria's voice echoes through his quarters. That's right. She is the reason he still grasps at living. Redeeming himself by protecting her is what will keep him going. Afterwards, he can depart with no regrets. "You seemed really upset earlier. I'm sorry...it was my idea for Lady Palla to help you," she sniffles, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

Michalis jumps to his feet and embraces her. "You've done nothing wrong, Maria....It was my fault...I provoked her." His mind flashes to Palla, a solid rock for Minerva, and his confidant when they were children. Though she is not royalty, he connected with her as the eldest of their respective households. They were closest when they were young and Palla was preparing to enter Macedon's service as a dragoon warrior. He realizes that he made her a promise at that time. He failed to keep it.

***

"Tomorrow is my first day officially serving Macedon," Palla says, staring up at the stars. "Any tips for a new soldier? You began when you were much younger than I."

Michalis shook his head. "You are plenty capable where you are at," he says, standing up and preparing to retire for the night.

"Where are you going?" she asks, tilting her head back and looking at him, upside-down.

"Bed," he says simply, but he does not leave.

Palla reluctantly gets up and makes her way over to him. "I heard that Catria is doing very well in her training...she may be allowed to enter the army even earlier than I..." She stares down at her feet. "I'm worried for her. I want her to stay at home. She could have a private tutor and learn etiquette...eventually marry a nobleman and never have to worry about war." She continues to walk beside Michalis despite the tears falling to the stone floor underneath their feet.

He notices and stops, grabbing her hand and pulling her back. "I'm almost there. I'm going to conquer the world and end war, and when I do, neither your sisters nor mine will ever have to see battle. This I swear to you." Palla looks up with glossy eyes, then completely breaks, grasping his cloak and bawling against his chest.

"Please...I don't want my sisters to suffer...anything to protect them..." she chokes out through her sobs. He is silent at first, then places a reassuring hand on her back.

"I will gain the power to protect everyone, no matter the cost."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for reference: i used the age gaps we were told in SOV but i just guessed for the SD cast  
> The Palla flashback:  
> Palla: 13, Catria: 10, Est: 6, Michalis: 14, Minerva: 12, Maria: 5, Matthis: 11, Lena: 9  
> The Michalis flashback is three years later


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ghb reruns make for good angst i think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this one i couldn't test so i have no idea if klein and innes could tank the michalis ghb but i know for a fact that my palla build could
> 
> it's almost midnight and i'm back at school now so that's fun
> 
> psa i'm chrobin trash so they get a shoutout

Fighting for the heroes is dangerous and not without consequences. The Emblian empire has considerable influence and strikes when least expected. Palla remembers one night very vividly. She had woken up to the sound of Chrom screaming. She threw her armor on over her nightgown, grabbed her sword, and ran into the corridor. She was met with almost all of the Shepherds in a frenzy. Their tactician had gone missing during the night, and they had searched the entire castle to no avail. She was finally found in another world entirely, controlled by Emblian forces. The summoner had to use all of her greatest assets to defeat Robin again, and only after victory was she able to return to the army.

Palla is woken too early again, but this time, it is not because of a prince's screaming outside her door. "Lady Palla, please wake up," Maria whisperes, gently shaking the pegasus knight's shoulder.

She sits up and rubs her eyes. "Maria? What's wrong?" Once her sight adjusts to the darkness, she sees that Maria has been crying.

"It's my brother...he's gone..."

She's running down the hallway just like before, with her armor over her nightgown and her sword in her hand. Maria is right behind her, giving Palla directions as they navigate through the corridors. "We need more people to help us," she she says breathlessly. "Left, please."

"Should we wake my sisters?" Palla asks, turning as Maria directed.

The young cleric shakes her head. "There will be plenty of pegasus knights with him, just as before. We need the aid of some powerful archers. Right."

"Princess Tana's brother is an archer, yes? Should we ask him?" Palla stops when Maria grabs her hand.

"That's a good idea! Thank you! This is our first stop."

After waking Klein and Innes, the group makes their way out of the castle. They reach the gateway to the land of grand heroes, but without support from their allies and summoner, it looks much more intimidating. Maria reaches up to grab Palla's hand. Palla squeezes back. They step in as a group, closing their eyes lest they be blinded by the light from beyond.

Palla takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. She is in Macedon, or rather, what seems to be Macedon. She knows in her heart that it is a massive illusion created by the Emblian forces to aid in brainwashing heroes, but she can't help but feel at ease. Her home is right over the ridge. She imagines how it would feel to turn around, run back, and sit with her toes in the stream like she did as a child. She wants her worries to wash away as easily as the water used to flow, but she knows that such a dream is foolish. She is in the middle of another war, and she will do everything in her power to end it. Innes and Klein step forward, ready to face their adversary. She follows suit, still holding tightly to Maria's hand.

He stands before them, high atop the cliff on which Castle Macedon was built centuries ago. An entire squadron of dragoon warriors is with him, lances and swords poised for attack. "I fight so that one day, Macedon will conquer the world," he says from afar, mounting his wyvern. "I will eliminate all who stand in my way."

Everything happens too quickly, and Palla cannot process it. He leads the charge, straight down the cliff. The archers and healer have no chance of scaling it, so she lets go of Maria and flies in front of them, sword ready to strike. She thinks back to one of her training sessions with a young swordsman named Laslow, and she plays through the steps to disarm an axe-wielder in her head. His shield will block incoming arrows, so her teammates will not be able to help much, even if she lures him into the archers' range. She needs to defeat him herself, and quickly.

He's closer now, but if she moves too far forward, she will have to face the wrath of the lance and sword-wielding dragoons, a combination that could easily end her. She has one chance, and she cannot blow it. She goads her pegasus and flies into his range.

"Traitor!" Though she has heard it from him before, it cuts through her like a fresh wound. "Have you come to slay your king?"

"You are not my king," she says quietly, suppressing the anger festering in her heart, "and I have come to free you."

"Free me? I conquer worlds! I have no need to be freed!" he yells, lunging forward with a mad look in his eyes. She parries his attack and flings his axe out of his grip.

"This is not who you are," she breathes, swinging her sword forward. It clangs against his shield. "You are being manipulated." She knows reason will not reach him in this state, but she still feels the need to try.

"I cannot be controlled! I rule these skies! I am this world's rightful king!" He makes a final attempt to bash his shield against her mount, but in doing so, he exposes his side. She stabs him there, and he topples off of his wyvern. She flies down and catches him before he hits the cliffside.

Palla looks over at the archers and healer. "It's up to you, now!" she yells. Klein and Innes are already in position, and they fell the rest of the dragoons with no issues. Maria heals them swiftly when cavalier reinforcements arrive from around the mountain. Palla lands in a fort outside the castle and lays Michalis on the ground with his head resting in her lap. "You'll be safe soon," she whispers. He had lost consciousness in the fall and could not respond, but she notices him shift and grimace. She is reassured that he is alive and waits for the others to finish clearing out enemies. Once the last soldier falls, the world around them begins to crumble. The sky goes first, pieces flaking off and swirling up into a vortex above them. Then goes the ground, taking with it Innes, Klein, and Maria. The mountain is last. Palla looks below her as the fort disintegrates. She feels the weight in her lap lighten, and she and Michalis float up slowly, as if the vortex itself knows how badly he is hurt.

They return to Askr as gently as they left false Macedon, with Michalis's head falling back into place on Palla's lap. Maria is waiting at their side with her healing staff, and she immediately begins to pray. She doesn't cease, even when the sun begins to peek over the horizon. Palla sees the pain in her eyes, and she gingerly traces Michalis's collarbone with her fingertips. "I'm sorry..." she mumbles. It's to both him and Maria, she figures. She wasn't able to stop him without causing considerable damage, and now they are suffering as a result. The sun rises further, and he stirs again. Other healers had come to the scene and pitched in, but even the summoner agreed that Maria's magic was exceptionally strong and had the best chance of returning him to full health. By high noon, he was stirring and making more pained faces. He finally opened his eyes about an hour later.

It takes him a minute for his sight to focus, and Maria's name is the first on his lips. She stops praying and sobs, throwing her arms around his neck to try and avoid the wound. He smiles, though still clearly in pain, and sluggishly moves his arm enough to ruffle her hair. He tilts his head back and looks up at Palla. "Thank you..." he murmurs, smiling weakly at her before his eyelids flutter shut. Maria sniffles and lets him go before returning to her prayers.

***

"Why me?" Palla had asked right after Maria had woken her up.

Maria's lip quivered, but she did not cry any more. "You haven't given up on him," was all she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe the dataminers found a schedule with a valter rerun...................he's the worse half of my other flier s-support and i hate that i want to write what's up with the trash can and his amazing wife who deserved so much better than him
> 
> friendly reminder that everyone beat that ghb in pajamas...just imagine what doofy stuff innes must wear


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they say the grinch's heart grew three sizes that day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is like........a 2 part chapter..............i don't actually resolve anything

Palla sits at Michalis's bedside that night. Maria had burned herself out after spending the entire day healing, and the whitewing had insisted that she get some rest of her own. Maria reluctantly left her brother in Palla's capable hands only after she promised to get her should anything worsen. She doesn't know quite what she expected, but it wasn't for him to be fully awake and sitting up when most of the castle was asleep.

"I'm sorry," she says again. "For the pain I caused you and Maria, but also from before, when I was unwilling to help you."

"But you did, even though you did not want to," he reminds her quietly. "That says much about your integrity."

She smiles, just a little. "Now is when you reiterate that you want me to serve under your leadership, is it not?"

He sighs and shakes his head. "I have no power here. I'm no real king. I'm not even a good brother. I've misstepped at every turn." He looks up slowly and meets her eyes. "I have let you down as well. I lost sight of the promise I made to you that night and drew everyone into a needless war."

They sit in silence. He is right--his own shortcomings have caused them all great pain. She knows this, yet she cannot bring herself to berate him further. She sees how distraught he has become since they last talked. A selfish part of her wishes it was her words that changed him. She wants to gloat that she knew there was a sliver of good in him all these years. She immediately regrets those thoughts. 

"Everyone has their own shortcomings," she begins, speaking both to him and to herself. "It's how we learn from our mistakes that define who we truly are." She feels she never learns, and that she continues to make the same mistakes. Her heart is hard, she is self-centered, and she cares for few.

"Your kindness knows no bounds," he tells her. She does not think so. "You continue to aid others, even your enemies, if you can find even the tiniest shred of worth in them."

"I'm as heartless as you," she counters, staring at her hands folded in her lap. "I just usually choose not to act on my selfish thoughts. You were influenced by forces outside your control."

"That does not give me an excuse for wasting the lives of my citizens." He reaches out and tips her chin up, forcing her to look at him. "I used my own sister as a bargaining chip in a war, without a care for her safety." He tries to hide it, but his eyes are filling with tears. "My precious sister, nothing more than a pawn in my hands. You cannot seriously claim that you are anything like me."

Palla laughs sadly and places her hand on top of his. "Not too long ago, you were the one that claimed we were the same. My perspective has since shifted to match yours."

"It seems we both moved to understand each other too well...we've swapped opinions." They blink at each other, not knowing where to stare except into the other's eyes. "Thank you again," he continues. She moves her fingers slightly, rubbing circles on his hand. "You have helped me recover my ambitions of old. I make a new vow to you. I will become someone you will be proud to call king."

His sincerity is undeniable, and Palla cannot help but believe him. "I wish you all the best, Prince Michalis. I will eagerly await when you earn the title."

He frowns and shakes his head. "Palla..." This is the first time he has said her name since they were young. "I cannot do this alone. I realize now that I need the support of others more than ever. Will you remain with me? Not as one who serves, but as an equal?"

Her brain stops working. She does not want her feelings to cloud her judgment, but this Michalis sounds just like the Michalis of her youth. Someone she never wanted to say no to. Someone she always strove to impress. Someone she genuinely cared about, and someone who cared about her right back.

***

 

"Your form has improved considerably," Michalis tells Palla as they dismount and return to solid ground.

Palla smiles brightly and nods. "Thank you, Prince Michalis," she replies, gripping her lance more tightly in her hands. "My instructor says that training is going smoothly and that I will be ready to join the dragoon division in a few months."

"You will make a fantastic soldier," he says, patting his wyvern on the neck and then looking back to her. "Do you have somewhere to be after we return our mounts to the stables?"

Palla's smile fades and she nods. "I need to return home to my sisters. There's dinner to be made, cleaning to be done, and I wanted to try and teach Catria a little more about letters today."

Michalis frowns and nods. "Will you at least let me accompany you home? It is getting increasingly dangerous outside of the castle walls."

"It's unbefitting of a prince to spend so much time with a girl of my stature. Training is enough," Palla assures him, grabbing the reigns of her pegasus and trying to walk away.

"That never stopped you when you were young," Michalis counters, catching up to her. "Why have you been trying to avoid me lately? We used to be much closer than this."

Palla stops, and her shoulders shake. "My parents died when I was young, and my house's name has no meaning anymore. I have no place spending time with nobles and royalty," she explains. "You and your sisters have been kind to me, and I will appreciate that kindness for the rest of my days, but I cannot continue to act as if we are equals."

"On the battlefield, all soldiers are equals," he reminds her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me what is actually bothering you."

She shakes her head. "It's nothing, really. I will go home and raise my sisters, and you will continue to live here in the castle and prepare to be Macedon's next king."

"Your presence will not hamper my ability to rule," he reminds her. "In fact, having someone of your skill here will be beneficial for my military growth. Perhaps we should be designated partners."

"You have plenty of superior officers that you can learn from. A partnership with me is not necessary." She tries to leave again, but he grabs onto her wrist. "Please, Prince Michalis. Let me go." She does not fight against him. She is weak, defeated.

"I cannot help you if you don't tell me what is bothering you," he says gently, just like when he talks to Maria. Though his voice is lower than when they were young, it still is soft and kind. She loathes how comforting it feels--how it disarms her. She wants to tell him everything that she is feeling, but it is not her place.

"You cannot help me," she says simply.

"Not if you don't tell me," he replies.

"I can't."

"Please."

"I can't!"

"Palla..."

"I can't fall in love with you!" she spits, holding her head in her hand to hide the tears welling up in her eyes. "You're going to marry a noblewoman or a princess someday, and if I spend as much time with you now as we used to, my heart will never heal."

He pulls her into his chest and wraps his arms around her. "This isn't helping," she sniffles, opening her eyes when she felt his chin rest on top of her head.

"Why do you think I go to such lengths to keep you around?" he asks her quietly. She doesn't answer. "Your love for your sisters is inspiring, and you give all that you have without expecting anything back. Your selfless attitude would serve Macedon well as her next queen."

"I'm a nobody," she says quietly, hesitantly hooking her arms behind his back. "I'm not fit to be a queen."

"I think you will be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friends to lovers is a great trope


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i read minerva's wiki page after i wrote this and not everything lines up with canon buuuuuuut at the same time where does this information come from???? what is canon?????????? that is why we have headcanon
> 
> i never heard that lena was supposed to be michalis's waifu until i opened the wiki page

"Minerva, please! Be rational!" Palla tells her good friend, holding onto her arm to prevent her from storming off.

"I know he killed my father! I will not let him get away with something so underhanded! He has betrayed Macedon!" the princess yells back, wrenching herself out of Palla's grasp and bolting towards the throne room where she knows her brother will be. Palla chases after her, pleading with her to reconsider her course of action. Minerva keeps running. Her endurance much stronger than Palla's, Minerva enters the grand hall first, slowing down and choosing to stomp right up to the throne. He sits there, just as she had predicted, lounging in the seat like it was built for him.

"You monster!" she screams, pointing an accusing finger at her brother. She had considered bringing a weapon, but she would not slay him here. She was better than that.

He sighs, annoyed, and rests his chin on his fist. "You figured it out sooner than I anticipated. I did what needed to be done. Father was weak and reflected poorly on our great nation."

"Father wanted nothing more than to preserve Macedon's honor! You have shattered it!" Palla finally catches up, staggering in behind Minerva. She had not seen Michalis in months, and she refused to believe that this was completely his doing.

He sees Palla, eyes softening for an instant before returning stone cold. "You must have an explanation for what happened," she says breathlessly, steadying herself against Minerva's shoulder.

"I will tell you the same thing I told Minerva. My father was weak, so I destroyed him. I will not hesitate to eradicate anyone that reflects poorly on Macedon."

Palla shakes her head. "What about uniting the nations in peace?" she asks.

"He will not listen to reason," Minerva hisses, eyeing Michalis angrily. "The brother I once knew is dead this day."

"Only weak fools believe that negotiations change hearts. Archanea must be destroyed and rebuilt under my regime," he explains, rising out of the throne to stand at full height.

"That will solve nothing!" Palla counters, this time trying to free herself from Minerva's grip.

"I have heard enough," Minerva says, pulling Palla out of the throne room. "That abomination is not my brother, and is certainly not my king. We will retake Macedon through whatever means necessary."

"If only I had been there," she mumbles, letting herself get dragged along by Minerva. "I may have been able to stop this."

Minerva shakes her head. "Do not blame yourself for his descent into darkness. We will free him when the time is right." Palla doesn't need to ask to know that she plans an assassination.

***

"Sister Lena has returned to Macedon?" Palla asks Minerva. She receives a curt nod in response. "Isn't this good news?"

"No," Minerva says simply. "She was summoned here to serve me, but Dolhr's puppet king requested to meet with her. Her future is grim indeed."

"What does Prince Michalis want of Sister Lena?" Palla asks another question.

Minerva narrows her eyes. "Unification of the Macedonian nobility," she spits, standing up and starting to pace around the room.

"M-marriage?" Palla squeaks, taking a step back. Her head starts spinning.

"I told you before," Minerva stares through Palla, "the brother I knew is dead. Let the past die, Palla. He is a tyrant who cares for nothing but power."

She can't think, and she can barely breathe. She refuses to accept that Michalis is gone forever, but there was no use arguing with Minerva. When her mind was made up, she followed through, no matter what. "Palla," she says, more softly now. "I need your strength. The Whitewings must fly together to destroy tyrrany and retake Macedon."

"Y-yes...you're right," Palla says weakly. "But first, I think I need to rest for a bit. This is a lot to take in," she admits. She doesn't leave her quarters for days.

***

Palla holds Minerva tightly as she sobs, body shaking with every breath she manages to take in. "He's a demon!" she shrieks, overcome with too much emotion to do anything else.

"You need to relax," Palla whispers, rubbing Minerva's back comfortingly. "We will find a way to free her."

Minerva shakes her head vigorously. "I let this happen. I didn't kill him when I had the chance!" Her breaths are still short and raspy, and she can barely choke out her next thought. "I was a fool to think his love for her would keep him sane."

After the Whitewings helped Lena escape Macedon to avoid Michalis's wrath, he had arranged a kidnapping of his own sister Maria to force Minerva to cooperate. As much as they loathed the idea, Minerva and the pegasus sisters knew that Maria would die if they did not serve Michalis.

"There will always be hope," Palla continues, trying to keep Minerva's spirits high. "I have heard rumors of an Archanean League defeating pirates and attempting to fend off Dohlr. Perhaps..."

"...we should meet their leader and come to a mutually beneficial agreement," Minerva finishes, taking a deep breath and standing up. "We play the puppet's game for as long as we need. Archanean support will give us the upper hand, and we will retake the country."

***

After watching Michalis descend into darkness, hearing him call out to the light--to her--fills her with hope. Hope that the man she once loved has returned to her. "Can I trust you?" she asks after what seems to him like an eternity.

His face falls, and he looks away from her. "You have no reason to. I have broken more promises than I can count. Who's to say I won't break this one?" She reaches out and cups his face with her hand, making him face her again.

"That is the sincerity I was looking for," she tells him. "We are human, and we will never be perfect, but as long as we are sincere and act for the good of our people, we will become better."

"I don't deserve you," he rewords what he said before. "Forget I asked anything of you."

Palla shakes her head. "You are the one doing the forgetting, Prince Michalis. The kindness you showed your sisters when we were young is what shaped me into the person I am today. You taught me how to be selfless," she lifts her other hand to his cheek as well. "How to give my everything to help my family." He hesitantly rests his hands on her hips and pulls her close. "How to love unconditionally," she finishes in a whisper. She feels the warmth of his breath on her face, and she feels the need to ask one more question of him. "Michalis," she ignores his title, "I know how you would have answered this years ago, but today, right now...do you love me?"

His features soften, and he manages a small smile. "How could I not love you after everything you've done for me?" he asks in return, resting his forehead against hers.

"I want to go back," she admits, closing her eyes. "Before all of this happened. We were so young and carefree."

"It's my fault," he replies, tightening his arms around her. "I caused it all."

"I'm sorry...that was a poor choice of words," she apologizes, moving her hands behind his neck. "I meant that once we restore Macedon, it will be just like when we were young."

He closes his eyes, too, reveling in the way her fingertips dance across his skin and tangle themselves in his hair. "What if we went back now?" he asks, pressing his body closer to hers. "To the day I told you I loved you."

***

"I'm not fit to be a queen," Palla says quietly.

"I think you will be," Michalis replies. "Love has a way of making the impossible possible."

"Are you saying...?" she whispers, lifting her head up to look into his eyes.

"I love you, Palla. I have for some time now," he confirms.

They shared their first kiss that afternoon. Clumsy and awkward though it was, it made them happy knowing that they had someone that loved them.

"You seem chipper today," Catria notes when Palla returns home. "Did you knock Prince Michalis out of the sky?"

"He's the one that surprised me," Palla says wistfully, sitting down by the window and running a finger over her lips. Catria doesn't ask.

***

It has been years, but Palla remembers exactly what it was like--every time their teeth collided, their noses got in the way, or their mouths made some unholy sound that could only result from two teenagers that had no clue how to kiss each other. This is completely different. When she presses her lips against his, instead of a ferocious hunger, she tastes bliss. Their movements are slow and gentle, with each of them savoring every moment together.

He is being kissed by an angel. No matter how many times he reiterates that he does not deserve her, she showers her love on him nonetheless. He clings to her, because she is his salvation, carrying him out of the depths and into a realm of unbridled joy. Her lips are as soft as he remembers, and he can't help but sigh when she rakes her fingers down his scalp. She squeaks when he finally presses his tongue into her mouth. He hesitates. If he is unworthy of her kindness, why did he have the audacity to--

His thoughts cut off when she pushes his shoulders down and she lays on top of him, her lips never leaving his. She tastes every inch of his mouth, and he hers. Time passes, but they pay no mind, content to be in each other's arms. She eventually pulls away, and he finally opens his eyes. Her green hair tumbles about him, and the moonlight illuminates her face, soft and welcoming with the very smile that gave his life light. With her by his side, he is redeemed.

***

Maria had peeked her head in at some point during the night, but she pretends to be surprised the next morning when Michalis tells her that he is seeing someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um hi guys big news--i'm a fairy tail weeb and this dynamic kind of reminds me of a couple from there and it high-key influenced the end of this chap...then i added stuff from a different couple and it just kinda went full circle ft tropes
> 
> I MADE STAR WARS VII REFERENCES ALSO BC BIG NERD
> 
> i lowkey constantly looked at my gray/clair fic bc i didn't want to accidentally write the sAME KISSING SCENE it's cool it's different
> 
> such lONG NOTES there's going to be 1 more chapter!!! then i'll call it goods with this story. i just wanted them to be happy, and they seem prettyyyyyyyyy happy
> 
> the inevitable next installment of this series will be much shorter i promise but idk when i'll start writing it.........there's so much schoolwork..............................
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING THIS HONESTLY I DIDN'T EXPECT IT TO GET SUCH A POSITIVE RESPONSE???????


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the epilogue!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's the last time you get to read "hey i didn't edit this at all" yaaaaaay
> 
> that is until i start writing the next installment in the series which i definitely did NOT shoehorn into the e n t i r e first section

After careful planning, the summoner manages to create a balanced team of flying allies. Palla climbs atop her pegasus, right next to Michalis and his wyvern. "If we complete these next few training sets with no setbacks, the summoner says we will be able to rest while she works with some of the newer recruits!"

"We have been working nonstop for hours," Michalis reminds her, taking a stamina potion and downing it like a shot. "If we do not receive a break, I will not hesitate to take one without her permission." Palla thinks his annoyance is cute, but she won't tell him.

"Are the lovebirds ready?" Cordelia asks with a knowing smile, flying over to the pair. Cherche is right behind her. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to have some time for leisurely reading."

"I have mending I can finish," Cherche adds. "And it would do my sweet Minerva good to have a bath, don't you agree?" She's talking to the wyvern now, and ignoring the rest.

Michalis does not have much in common with the other fliers, so he usually lets Palla drive the conversation. "Relaxing until next month sounds fantastic," she agrees with the other two. "Then I suppose we will be called upon again to keep our form up."

Cordelia looks around nervously, then clears her throat. "Actually, the summoner plans on assigning me to a new team," she says, twirling her pegasus's reigns in her hands.

"She means she's being promoted," Cherche adds with a bright smile. "Evidently, the summoner learned about a new skill that lets fliers like us move other units around the battlefield with ease. She has chosen Cordelia to use it! Isn't that splendid?"

Palla grins and nods. "That's amazing, Lady Cordelia! The other heroes will be lucky to have you!"

"That means we will be one team member short, though," Michalis speaks up from the back. "Did she mention which pegasus will be taking her place?"

Cordelia shakes her head. "None of the other pegasus knights are at their fullest potential as of late. We will need to specially train one until she is ready."

The team flies out and completes their training as scheduled, but Palla remains in a daze the entire time. When they return their mounts to the stables, she is on the verge of tears.

"There are plenty of other pegasus knights in this army," Michalis reminds her, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm still worried that one of my sisters will be joining us," she says. "Est is still getting used to using her heavy spear, but with the new discovery of slaying lances, Catria will have immense potential. I want them to stay safe, only joining for quick training missions. Nothing like the long days we fight."

"Whatever happens, I will be here with you. We are teammates now, and I will protect you and your family, even if it costs me my life." He is sincere, but she looks up at him and shakes her head.

"I don't need you to die. I need you to live." She grabs his hand and smiles. "You are right, though. We make each other stronger, and when we are together, we will be able to protect those that are dear to us."

"It's nice that you always know what I mean to say, even when I don't outright say it," he lightly teases, squeezing her hand back. "Are you ready for our afternoon out?" he asks, an uncharacteristic excitement lacing his voice. She grins and nods, pulling him along towards the castle.

***

"Come on, slowpokes! This picnic isn't going to eat itself!" Est calls out, already far ahead of the rest of the group.

"I'm coming as fast as I can!" Maria yells back, running as fast as she can in her dress. Catria and Minerva lag behind with Palla and Michalis.

"I'm glad you decided to join us," Palla tells Minerva. She tries to look stern, but she can't hide the smile forming on her lips.

"Months ago, I would not have," Minerva admits, looking over at her brother with admiration. "I never dreamed that we would reach a place where we could be a family once again. I can't thank you enough, Palla."

Palla looks startled and shakes her head. "I didn't do anything! Michalis is the one who has returned to us, and I couldn't be more happy." She kisses his cheek for emphasis.

"We were worried about you, too, you know," Catria reminds Palla. "What with little Est's love life and all."

"This place, though full of tribulation, is magical, don't you think?" Palla asks.

Catria laughs and nods. "You're not normally one with your head in the clouds, but I've never seen you happier."

Est and Maria have already laid out a blanket by the time everyone else arrives, and the group shares a lunch out in the fresh air. "Hey, why don't we play Knights and Dragons like we used to?" Maria asks, eyes aglimmer with excitement.

"That's a kids' game!" Est chides.

"You're not even a year older than me!" Maria whines.

Minerva stands up and smirks. "I think that's a fine idea. Palla, will you call like you used to?"

Palla grins from ear to ear and nods. "I'll stay back too, for old time's sake," Michalis adds, scooching next to Palla. "I've got to make sure Maria stays safe."

"I'm counting down from three! Make sure your knight is between you and your dragon! Unless you're Minerva!" Palla calls, covering her eyes. "Ready? Go!" The ladies romp around in the field like they're children again. Palla watches everyone fondly, pleasant memories flowing into her mind like the stream near her home. Michalis watches Maria for a while, but he can't keep his eyes of Palla for long. Her happiness shines brighter than the sun does that day, and he's enraptured by her smiles, giggles, and relaxed sighs.

"Thank you," she says after a while, leaning over and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I have done nothing deserving of thanks," he replies, draping his arm over her shoulder in return.

"You brought our families back together, and with our combined strength, we're going to stop this war of heroes," she explains.

"You underestimate your role in this," he tells her, planting a fleeting kiss on top of her head.

"I don't think I am," she says. "A soldier can only do so much, but a leader? A king? He can sway the hearts of many."

"I'm no king," he reminds her, looking down to see her staring back at him, a playful grin gracing her lips.

She tilts her head up, and whispers against his lips, "You're _my_ king."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dude did you just.................the answer is yes.........yes i did
> 
> Seriously though, thank you all so much for reading this story! It's not meant to be taken too seriously, but I had a lot of fun playing around with characters that didn't get to interact much in canon! (Who am I kidding...I take Michalis and Palla very seriously.) Keep having fun playing Fire Emblem Heroes, and stay tuned for more silly S-support shenanagins! (Y'all know which piece of literal garbage is coming next, so grab your archers and hide your peace-loving princesses.)

**Author's Note:**

> my flier emblem team is very legitimate and i'm proving it
> 
> sorry this isn't actually long enough to be multi-chap but i did it anyway bc i needed to post something


End file.
